


Caged in Silver

by 8HomeStuck8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Bodyswap, Episode: s07e13 Nightmare in Silver, Gen, Guilt, Insanity, Mind Control, Mind Games, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Body, Sharing a Brain, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8HomeStuck8/pseuds/8HomeStuck8
Summary: Why? Why him? Crying out for help... reaching... He was gonna die in him in his own mind, who was there to even remember his identity anymore? No one... He decided to do the one thing he could... He looked at the destruction he had caused and laughed





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, you get a taste of what's happening inside hat head of his...

Oh, God, this was bad, So so bad. The Cyber-mats were already crawling up his torso. He began to yell, hoping somehow it wasn't too late. Please, please DON’T DO THIS! ‘No! Stop! I don’t want to be!!’, but the rest of the sentence was lost to screaming as the first cyber-mite began to drill into his skull. It was far too late….

  
_“We needed children to build the next cyber-planner”_

  
As the next cyber-mite began to drill into his head. Screams of agony ripped from his throat. So SO SO BAD

  
_“But We no longer need to children... The cyber-mites have been scanning your brain. It's quite remarkable.”_  
_“And completely useless to you. Cyberman use human parts. I'M NOT HUMAN!”_

  
He felt an electric shock as the cyber-mites reached his brain. No NO NO NONONO!!

 

  
_“You can't convert non-humans!”_  
_“Well, that was true a long time ago. But we’ve upgraded ourselves. Current cyber-units can use almost any. Living. Components.”_

  
He didn't know know how he didn't pass out from pain. He everything went numb. He could feel his body go slack. If he was dead, he would be happy, better than being a puppet forever…..Then, in a millisecond he felt like a one. It felt like strings from above suddenly pierced through his skin and muscles straight to the bone. And picked him up. Every fiber of his very being was aching. Another string attached itself to his jaw and edges of his lips. His vocal cord seemed to work on their own as the strings guiding him around and words singly were pulled from his throat. His voice didn't sound like him… Cold, apathetic…. And…. maybe, just a _touch_ , of **insanity.**

  
**“Incorporated……”**

  
There felt like someone else was in his mind. Slithering around in his brain. It made him disgusted with himself...

  
**“Yes. Ah.”**

  
Get out…...

  
**“Unfamiliar pulmonary set-up. Nervous system hyper-conductive.”**

  
Please stop this!!

  
**“Remarkable brain processing speed!**

  
He realized what the slithering feeling was… Someone else was in his mind, and it was…. Cataloging It!?!? He felt violated, this was his mind! GET OUT!!!  
A chuckle rumbled out of his throat without his consent. The feeling of disgust only grew.

  
**“A-mazing!”**

  
The phrase was said in a sing-song tone. And he could have gagged from the utter abhorrence  
of what he had already known he’d become, deep down. For now, he was in denial. Once recovered from the initial shock He conquered up all the strength he could….. And yanked at the strings. He felt his body twitch back at an unnatural angle as he felt an electric shock run through his body.

  
“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!”

  
He didn't know where he was anymore. It looked like an electronic spiderweb. Cyberiad. He didn't know how he knew, but he did. Like the information was right there and all he had to do was ask The slithering feeling was everywhere now. loathing All he could feel besides panic and anger was a surfeit of loathing. If he could he would crawl out of   his skin. In front of him was… himself?.... The was a cold air around the mirror doppelganger, intimidating, dark and horrifying. His eyes were pools of ice. This thing had never felt love. This thing had never felt compassion... And Oh no no no...Please tell me this isn't what I've become…

  
“STOP RUMMAGING IN MY MIND!”  
**“Just you try and stop me.”**  
He didn't know how too! Panic had taken hold.  
**“** Ooo **, who's Clara. Why are you thinking about her so much?“**  
“Enough!”  
Terror filled him, how much could control over memories did he have? In a blind panic, he imagined putting all the memories he’d didn't want to be revealed in a box, and locked it. He focused solely on the box… keep it locked, keep it locked, keep it locked!

  
**“Fascinating. A complete mental block. Highly effective.”**

  
It worked, it worked. Thank everything it worked!  
Another electric shock rattled throughout his bones

  
**“Relax, relax! If you just relax, you will find this a perfectly pleasant experience! You are being upgraded and incorporated into the Cyberiad as a Cyberplanner!”**

  
Horrified, he tore at the strings, Bringing him back into the physical world…. It was getting harder to pull at them, like each time, they were adapting to his little fits… Upgrading… No no no

  
“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!”

  
Once again back in Cyberiad, He yelled out the first thing that he thought wouldn't give away his terror.

  
“What is this place, a network? A hive? You're getting signals from every Cyberman everywhere. How many of you are there?”  
He couldn't keep his emotions from cracking into his voice.  
The string picked him up again, and he didn't have the energy to fight right now.  
**“Oh, this is brilliant. I'm so clever already, and now I'm a million times more clever!”**  
How many memories does he have?!  
**“And what a brain. Not a human brain, not even slightly human!”**  
**Shut up shut up SHUT UP! He failed to shut his own mouth, the strings were too tight.**  
**“I mean, I'm going to have to completely rework the neural interface,”**  
Oh dammit, don't do that! He was certain doing that might wipe his control entirely  
**“But this is going to be the most efficient Cyberplanner!! Not a great name, that, is it? I could call myself Mister Clever.”**

  
**Not even being able to twitch his finger, he stopped and decided to save his energy.**

  
**“So much raw data. Time Lords. “**  
What?  
**“There's information on the Time Lords in here!”**  
No!  
**“Oh, this is just dreamy.”**  
He had to make something up, make up some kind of illusion that he had control.

  
“Right, I'm allowing you access to memories on Time Lord regeneration.”

  
He brought up his previous faces, he was trying his best not the shake with pure terror as Mr.Clever began to chortle.., It was his voice, his voice… He didn't know it was possible for his voice to hold so much malice… no, he did. He knew , he knew he could act as if he was just pure evil…. He never wanted to return to that point in his life ever again… but the cyber-planner was going to force him, It hadn't even been 5 minutes and he already knew he was going to want to end his life because of the guilt...

  
**“Fantastic!”**  
He began to spin a lie, he had to act like HE HAD CONTROL  
“I could regenerate right now. A big blast of regeneration energy, burn out any little Cyber widgets in my brain, along with everything you're connected to. Don't want to. You use this me up, who knows what we'll get next? But I can.”  
Another shock as the strings constrained him again  
**“Stalemate, then. One of us needs to control this head. We're too well-balanced.”**  
He used his used up strength and plucked at the strings holding him. Another electric shock. He hunched over, panting, he didn't know how many times he could do this.  
“What did you say? No, no, no, no, no. I heard you. Rhetorical device to keep me thinking about it a bit more. Stalemate?”  
Another shock as his body twists back. God, it hurt!  
“We each control forty-nine point eight eight one percent of this brain. Point two three eight of the brain is still in the balance. Whoever gets this gets the whole thing.”  
THINK DAMMIT!!!!  
“Do you play chess?”  
**“The rules of chess are in my-”**  
MY  
**“Memory banks. You're proposing we play chess to end the stalemate?”**  
He blurted out the first thing that made sense  
“Winner takes all. Nobody can access that portion of the brain without winning the game. “  
He stumbles forward and took Mr. Clevers hand…  
Everything that happened after was simply blurring together in a slideshow of electric shocks, his body twisting with the current, and word long since said…

  
“NOBODY DIES!”  
“EVERYONE LIVES!!”

  
The Doctor felt prisoner to the string once more….

 

**Author's Note:**

> \----------------------------------------  
> Notes  
> \----------------------------------------  
> Tell me if you get the reference  
> "Everyone lives"  
> Watch this clip while think about the  
> internal struggle...  
> https://youtu.be/bbB3MKRpn_s  
> Also, tell me how I did on the first  
> chapter and if you saw this scene in  
> sudden light in the comments!! :-D  
> hope you liked it!!


End file.
